The instant invention relates generally to tools and more specifically it relates to an arrowhead extractor.
Numerous tools have been provided in prior art that are adapted to remove arrows, rings and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,826,471; 3,873,068 and 4,074,411 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.